


Forgiveness

by kashmir



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-29
Updated: 2004-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir





	Forgiveness

Kate stalked angrily past the palm trees, heading down the beach. Away from everyone.

Away from him.

She picked up a piece of driftwood and sat down in the sand, making random patterns and watching the sun set, seeming to melt into the ocean.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, drawing idly. It was well after dark when she heard footsteps near her and without even looking up she knew who it was.

"I told you to leave me alone, Jack."

"Kate-"

She stood up hastily and started to brush sand off of her pants.

"No, Jack. I don't care about what you have to say."

She went to walk past him, intent on getting back to the others to avoid this... whatever was happening between them. But he grabbed her arms and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Kate." He said, softly, brushing a finger down her cheek.

"D-don't..."

"Kate... just let me touch you," He whispered against her ear, placing feather light kisses on her neck, barely touching.

She gave a sigh. Shuddered.

Gave in.

She wrenched her hands out his one handed grip and grabbed him. Smashed her mouth roughly against his, swallowing his gasp of surprise. Mashed her teeth against his, grinding her hips into his erection.

Pulling him down into the sand.

He fell on top of her, but managed to brace his weight on his hands so he wasn't crushing her. She slid her hands up under his shirt, running her fingers through his chest hair.

The kiss changed, turned gentler, less angry. More hungry. Jack braced all his weight on his right hand, slid his left up under Kate's shirt, instantly finding a rock hard nipple.

Pulled. Tugged. Pinched.

Kate whimpered and squirmed. Raked nails down Jack's chest, making him hiss in pain pleasure.

She broke the kiss off, lay there panting as he made his way down her neck, to her collarbone. Kissing and licking, sucking and biting.

They were both covered with a thin film of sweat now. Hot, tingling all over. Blood rushing, heads swimming. The argument that drove Kate out to the edge of the beach now forgotten.

Jack sat up, bringing Kate with him.

"Shirt, off. Now," he urged harshly.

She complied, watched as he stripped out his own shirt tossing it somewhere behind him. He went to work on his pants and she did the same, wriggling her hips till she lay there clad in only her panties.

He divested himself of his pants and quickly covered her body once more with his, one hand tangling in her sand encrusted hair, the other sliding down her body. To the vee of her thighs. Slipping between.

Nudging aside her panties. Lingering, rubbing, stroking the wetness found there.

Kate gasped and arched, opened eyes she hadn't realized were closed and met Jack's glassy stare.

"Now, Jack, NOW! Dammit! Don't make me wait!" She said, grasping his head, pulling him down into her, kissing his now laughing mouth.

His hand slipped away, pulled her panties further to the side. He settled himself between her thighs. Pulled back from the kiss to look in her eyes.

Kate took a deep breath. Forgot to let it out as Jack slid inside her. Hot, slick, deep. She released her breath as a moan, arched into Jack's thrusting body atop hers. He groaned into her ear, started to move quicker.

Kate clutched at Jack's sweat-soaked back. Dug in her nails. Whimpered his name in his ear. He grunted in response as his hand slid from holding her panties down to her clit. Her breath shuddered as he stroked her in time with his thrusts.

Jack thrust faster, grunted with every movement. Stroked Kate faster and faster. She writhed and whined beneath him, raking his back, leaving angry red lines.

Suddenly Jack stilled above her, gave one last thrust as he shouted her name. Kept stroking Kate as he collapsed on top of her. She came hard, clenching all around him. Making Jack moan and shift.

Long minutes passed. They settled onto the sand facing each other, Jack stroking Kate's flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Kate."


End file.
